


Cultural Respect

by LittleLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Orgy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sort Of, inexperienced obi-wan, lite possessive behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: As it turned out, somewhere along the way, Obi-Wan had grown up, and somewhere after that, Qui-Gon had noticed. And somewhere after that, Qui-Gon had apparently decided that Obi-Wan was his, though he was only realising that part now.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 256





	Cultural Respect

**Author's Note:**

> As usual proof reading is for better people than me, and I hope you enjoy the smut <3

Qui-Gon understood the need to respect the various cultures that they worked with, even when said cultures made them somewhat uncomfortable. He also understood that jedi often needed to not only respect those cultures, but also occasionally engage with them, so to speak. 

Understanding it was all well and good, but the reality of the situation was that his padawan was currently parading around in  _ very little _ clothing that did precisely nothing to hide the deep blush making his pale skin a very inviting pink. The gauzy material that draped over his behind and around his cock didn’t make an attempt at covering up  _ anything _ , and served a purpose mainly of framing and drawing the eye. 

The Talzin’s wore, generally speaking, very little clothing; partly because their planet was hot, and partly because they were a culture entirely without inhibitions, it would seem. However, at an evening banquet, like the one Qui-Gon and his padawan were attending this evening, where it was populated entirely by adults, clothing was entirely optional, and what clothing options there were, were being exhibited by his padawan currently. 

What his sweet Obi-Wan had not realised, when opting for what small clothing was allowed with a squeak and a blush earlier that day - he had already found the tiny shorts he had been reduced to a struggle - was that the clothing was considered the more provocative of the options, for the way it was designed to draw attention to the the part of himself that Obi-Wan had been trying to conceal. 

So by wearing the ‘clothes’, what Obi-Wan was effectively saying to the room - a room which was engaged in anything from casual conversation to heated sex - was that he was  _ interested _ . 

Which led Qui-Gon to his second problem - though not his last; he did not  _ like _ the attention Obi-Wan was getting from the Talzin’s in the room. At all.

Because as it turned out, somewhere along the way, Obi-Wan had grown up, and somewhere after that, Qui-Gon had  _ noticed _ . And somewhere after  _ that _ , Qui-Gon had apparently decided that Obi-Wan was his, though he was only realising that part now.

A particularly persistent Talzian had their hands on Obi-Wan’s chest, pressing against his pectorals while Obi-Wan attempted to squirm away and not be rude at the same time, which had the unfortunate effect of making him seem coy, rather than reluctant. Qui-Gon, who was supposed to be speaking with a dignitary - a dignitary who was casually having his cock sucked while speaking with Qui-Gon - was not in the best position to go up and save his padawan, as he was supposed to be convincing the Talzian’s that entering into a trade agreement with the republic would not lead to an erosion of their culture. 

Qui-Gon’s eyes tracked his apprentice, while his ears struggled to follow what the dignitary was say, and watched, as the Talzian leant forward and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s neck. Almost obscene in this room for it’s chasteness, but it had Qui-Gon’s blood boiling all the same. He was relieved, when Obi-Wan said something with a tittering laugh and managed to excuse himself without seeming to cause offence. 

Qui-Gon’s relief was short lived though, as a Talzian deliberately bumped into his padawan and dropped something, which, as had no doubt been their goal, prompted Obi-Wan to bend over in order to pick it back up for them. It gave Qui-Gon a perfect view of his padawan’s ass, through a red veneer transparent fabric, which brushed against his perky cheeks. Qui-Gon wasn’t the only one looking, but he was the only one who knew just how  _ untouched  _ Obi-Wan was. 

Qui-Gon had always imagined that that might change after Obi-Wan’s knighting, when he might finally permit himself to seek permission to touch. To teach Obi-Wan a different kind of movement. However, the Talzian with their hand low - far too low - Obi-Wan’s back, apparently had other ideas. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes and watched as Obi-Wan straightened and stammered his way through a conversation - which the locals thought was charming, which Qui-Gon also resented, because he had thought that Obi-Wan was charming first.

Obi-wan shuffled shyly, which, on a planet with no concept of shyness, came across again as coy and inviting, and stumbled his way through a conversation, firmly but not rudely stopping the Talzian’s advances before their hands could get close to anything that might make Qui-Gon cause a scene. Obi-Wan continued around the room just like this, and Qui-gon only realised he had a third problem, when his apprentice managed to spill wine on himself, improbably splashing against the gauzy fabric highlighting his cock, and making the fabric  _ clingy _ . The visual was enough to have Qui-Gon’s cock throb, drawing enough of his attention to finally realise that as he had tracked his padawan around the room, he had been growing steadily hard, cock now thick between his legs, though it was too thick and heavy to stand up against his stomach, it was undeniable, and, apparently, difficult to ignore. 

“You know master Jinn, as soon as you stop speaking to me you are going to be having a very fun evening indeed,” the dignitary chortled good naturedly, stroking idly through the hair of the young man with his face buried in his lap. “I daresay our official business is the only reason you aren’t beating them off with a stick right now. Although if you did want it would of course be perfectly acceptable to call someone over now, I know you are still getting used to our ways.” The dignitary explained, as if the location of his own cock hadn’t told Qui-Gon that already.

“Is an off-worlder a rare delicacy?” Qui-Gon joked, the combination of the wet noises from the young man between the dignitaries legs, and the sight of Obi-Wan’s firm ass doing nothing to deter his cock. 

“Hardly, it has far more to do with your impressive size. Is that usual for someone from your homeworld?”

“I am above average,” Qui-Gon said, an understatement he knew, surprising himself with how relaxed he was under the scrutiny, quite probably because he knew how much his size effect the only individual in the room he was at all concerned with. 

When Qui-gon had first stripped down, opting out of clothes entirely, Obi-Wan had stared, and he had been pretending not to stare ever since, but Qui-Gon saw the way those green eyes caught on his cock, and he would have to be a stronger man not to have preened at Obi-Wan’s brief - but nonetheless present - slackened expression and wide eyes. 

“For here as well! You have many admirers,” the dignitary joked, and overhearing the digression in their conversation, two Talzian’s drifted over to the pillows they were sat on, one draping either side of Qui-Gon, elegant hands suddenly snaking across his chest. Qui-Gon forced his attention away from his stammering, beautiful padawan, and to the Talzians.

Qui-Gon had been propositioned before, he had even encountered cultures with a very relaxed concept of sex before - though admittedly, never quite to this degree - but he could safely say he had never had his cock openly discussed in polite conversation before. The hands on his chests began snaking lower, heading undeniably for his cock, and Qui-Gon paused from his automatic reaction to stop them, wondering if it might not actually be a welcome distraction, from the way he couldn’t stop staring at his padawan, at the sweet body he knew was untouched. 

He knew Obi-Wan wanted him, but that didn’t make it a good idea, not least of all because he knew that as soon as he got his hands on his apprentice, he would be loath to get them back off again. 

He was resolved then, to leave be and simply enjoy the hands dipping below his navel now, only for them to be interrupted before they reached his cock, hard from having been watching his padawan in so little.

“Master!” Obi-Wan interrupted, and if possible, his blush had grown even deeper. “I, uh, I was wondering if I might sit in on this conversation, I believe there is much I could learn.”

“Of course, padawan, you are always welcome,” Qui-Gon said, relieved, despite his earlier resolve,because if Obi-Wan was with him, then he was less likely to be being fawned over by strangers. “If you wouldn’t mind making room.” He added politely, and they pulled back, although not far enough to create any room. 

Obi-Wan perched awkwardly, until Qui-Gon saw hands reaching out to run over his skin, and reached out for him himself instead. With a heated grip, Qui-Gon wrapped his hands around Obi-Wan’s small waist and moved him bodily directly into his lap. Obi-Wan squeaked as Qui-Gon’s cock nestled against him, only the thinnest layer of fabric possible separating their skin. Qui-Gon set his hand low on Obi-Wan’s stomach, the tips of his fingers teasing at the thatch of hair surrounding Obi-Wan’s cock, almost at his root; staking a claim, in the most polite way he could think of, trying not to fixate on the way his fingers could feel Obi-Wan’s cock growing hard. 

“Ah, master jedi you should have said. We have little concept of monogamy here, but we understand its importance to many outsiders,” the dignitary said with a smile, waving off the other Talzian’s with a complicated hand gesture that thankfully had them leaving himself and Obi-Wan in favour of each others’ company. “Feel free to enjoy each other,” the dignitary encouraged. “Now, what were we talking of, the export of our literature, I believe.”

Their conversation resumed, and Qui-Gon was both able to pay better attention, now that his eyes did not feel compelled to track Obi-Wan around the room, and less able to concentrate at all for the way his apprentice’s lithe body felt against his own, Obi-Wan small enough, in comparison to Qui-Gon, to fit with his head snug under Qui-Gon’s chin if he curled up just slightly. 

Obi-Wan’s skin was warm, but when Qui-Gon pulled him back against him, goosebumps had raised over much of it, and as Obi-Wan squirmed with embarrassment, Qui-Gon had to hold him still, to stop himself from rocking his cock against Obi-Wan’s pert backside. 

They discussed trade, protecting the continuity of other cultures outside of their own world, the intricacies of imports as well as exports, the many considerations of academy exchange programs, and finally, whether the jedi would be allowed to scout for force sensitives on the planet. All though this, Obi-Wan sat in his lap, Qui-Gon naked and cock distractingly hard, his padawan was unable to relax, and Qui-Gon had begun to grow concerned, that perhaps he had crossed a line, and Obi-Wan hadn’t required a rescue, much less into the naked lap of his master. 

Qui-Gon went to pull his fingers set steadily at the root of Obi-Wan cock away as subtly as he could manage, but Obi-Wan felt the movement and dropped his own hand down onto his, laced their fingers together and settled Qui-Gon’s hand more fully around the base of his cock. Obi-Wan’s heart was hammering, and the dignitary was saying something about troubles his people had encountered off world, but Qui-Gon could hardly hear him, instead dropping a sensual kiss to Obi-Wan’s bare shoulder. 

Qui-Gon felt down their bond, greeted by a wave of arousal, need, desire and  _ please _ that sounded so sweet even in his mind that he couldn’t help but wrap his hand more firmly around Obi-Wan’s cock, making his padawan gasp quietly as he stroked him once. 

“Your lover is responsive,” the dignitary observed with an indulgent smile, overly relaxed, since spending in his own partner’s mouth only minutes earlier. 

At the comment, Obi-Wan tensed, Qui-Gon could practically taste the embarrassment seeping down their bond, he held Obi-Wan a little tighter, in an attempt to soothe him, though he noted that his embarrassment had done nothing to soften his cock. 

“Well, I think I have monopolised your time long enough, I know there are many of my peers also wishing to speak with you. Enjoy your evening,” the dignitary said after a little more discussion.

“Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said as the dignitary moved away and they were given a brief window of peace. “You must tell me if you need me to let go of you, if you need to leave this banquet.” His voice was tight, not avoiding how hard his cock was against Obi-Wan’s lower back, the way it throbbed with every shift his padawan made. 

“Don’t let go,” Obi-Wan whispered, settling deep against Qui-Gon, shifting his hips in tiny but unmistakable little rolls.

“You’re sure?” Qui-Gon said, voice strained as Obi-Wan ground against him. “This isn’t how I imagined your first time.”

“Please,” Obi-Wan’s voice was tight, needy. “I can’t bear the thought of someone else’s hands on you, don’t make me leave.”

“I hardly heard anything the dignitary said because I was so distracted by others’ hands on  _ you _ ,” Qui-Gon growled, fucking his cock just slightly against Obi-Wan’s soft back. 

“Please, please Qui-Gon. I want you, please,” Obi-Wan breathed quietly, wiggling back against Qui-Gon’s cock, whimpering when Qui-Gon ripped away the thin fabric between them. 

Obi-Wan leaned back against his chest and hid his face in Qui-Gon’s neck as a trio of Talzian’s joined them to speak with Qui-Gon whilst enjoying each other, and Qui-Gon could feel the heat in the cheeks against his neck just as thoroughly as he could feel the tongue that teased at his pulse point. 

As the Talzians spoke with him about the cultural norms of Coruscant, Obi-Wan rolled his ass in little, almost shy, circles, making Qui-Gon want nothing more than to wrapped a hand around his cock and stroke himself until he came all over his padawan’s back. But instead reached for Obi-Wan’s cock, a whimper reaching his ears as he began to stroke. 

The Talzians asked him about clothing regulations on other planets and they discussed it amicably - if a little disbelievingly - as Qui-Gon listened out for the telltale gasps from his padawan signalling that Qui-Gon had done something he particularly liked; squeezing at his head, thumbing the sensitive slit, moving his hand further down to fondle his balls. 

They were discussing etiquette in public places, when Obi-Wan let out a startled moan and Qui-Gon felt his cock harden further before pulsing as Obi-Wan painted his own chest and Qui-Gon’s hand. He stroked him through it, his own cock aching against Obi-Wan’s back, stopping his conversation only because Obi-Wan’s lips sought out his, drawing him into a long and deep kiss that had the Talzian’s chuckling and leaving them in peace. 

Obi-Wan squirmed in his hold, shifting around until he was stradling Qui-Gon, more completely in his lap with his arms wrapped around Qui-Gon and his head pillowed on his shoulder as Qui-Gon stroked his back, and the tips of Obi-Wan’s fingers idly played with the head of his cock, beading with precome.

“I hope you’re not going to leave me wanting,” Qui-Gon teased with a smile, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s nose as he continued to play with his cock with light fingers.

“I won’t,” Obi-Wan promised, leaning in to kiss Qui-Gon again, nibbling at his lip, returning to nuzzling his neck when more Talzians sat with them. Qui-Gon was content to let Obi-Wan play as he liked, delicate fingers exploring Qui-Gon’s cock, teasing him to the point of distraction while he worked his way through another conversation, how the Talzian’s were so good at paying attention to things other than their partner, Qui-Gon could only marvel at. 

He noticed, halfway through a conversation about Talzia’s natural flora, that Obi-Wan had grown hard again, cock bobbing against his stomach as his padawan hitched his hips forward in search of friction. Qui-Gon smiled at his young lover’s eagerness, and wrapped one of his large hands back around Obi-Wan’s cock, stroking him with firm, long strokes as Obi-Wan made sweet soft noises in his ear. With his other hand, Qui-Gon stroked down his padawan’s back, over his ass until his fingers grazed against his hole. 

The Talzian’s explained to him the ecosystem of their dense rainforests as Qui-Gon pressed the pad of his finger into Obi-Wan’s hole and his apprentice gasped in his ear, sucking on Qui-Gon’s neck to try and muffle himself. 

Obi-Wan came a second time with an almost inaudible whine, after Qui-Gon had wetted his finger and pressed it more deeply inside his padawan, his hand still fisting his cock as Obi-Wan’s hips shifted in uncontrolled little circles. Obi-Wan went pliant in his arms for a few moments, before his hand found Qui-Gon’s cock, struggling with the girth as he stroked it in uneven movements that made Qui-Gon’s cock throb, thinking about just how inexperienced Obi-Wan was.

The Talzian’s moved on, and Qui-Gon was relieved when none looked set to immediately take their place, most engaged in various acts of sex around the room, done with buisness for the day, preferring to enjoy themselves more thoroughly now. It meant that he could finally give Obi-Wan the undivided attention that he deserved, running his hands over his body, kissing wherever he saw fit as Obi-Wan lazily stroked his cock. He spent long minutes toying with Obi-Wan’s nipples, newly revealed to him as a sensitive area, Obi-Wan’s hitched breathes filling his ears as he tweaked and tugged at them, until Obi-Wan pressed against him more closely.

“Please, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan panted, desperate, cock hard again as if he hadn’t already come twice, and Qui-Gon faintly remembered something in the briefing about most food on Talzia being a natural aphrodisiac. “I’ve been thinking about you inside me for a long time, please.”

“One day,” Qui-Gon promised, holding firm even as Obi-Wan whined. “Don’t be impatient,” Qui-Gon chided as Obi-Wan rubbed against him. He took hold of his own cock, long and thick and desperate to be inside his padawan, and pressed the fat head against Obi-Wan’s tight virgin hole. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Obi-Wan whined as Qui-Gon pushed, not trying to enter him, but wanting Obi-Wan to feel the girth of him, so that he would stop begging Qui-Gon so sweetly; for now, at least.

“There, do you see why I can’t fuck you now?” Qui-Gon hummed, Obi-Wan surprising him again as he felt his padawan’s cock perk up  _ again _ in his hold, rubbing his little hole back against his throbbing cock. 

“Please though, please Qui-Gon, I need, I need something,” Obi-Wan whined, and Qui-Gon was glad the casual conversation part of the evening seemed to be over, knowing there was no way he could hold a coherent conversation with Obi-Wan like this, a number of Talzian’s were watching them with interest while enjoying their own lovers, while more still were simply going about their business.

“Imp,” Qui-Gon growled, and unable to deny his padawan he manhandled him onto his hands and knees on the scattered pillows, Qui-Gon kneeling behind him, fucking his cock shallowly in the crease of his ass for a moment as Obi-Wan panted. 

He ran his fingers down the come collected on Obi-Wan’s chest and used it to slick his fingers as best he could, pressing one inside of Obi-Wan’s tight hole and fucking him on it gently, the way Obi-Wan shivered and rolled back against him delicious, making his neglected cock ache to be inside him. Obi-Wan cried out when Qui-Gon stroked over his prostate, letting the pads of his fingers rub over it relentlessly.

Obi-Wan responded so beautifully to the new sensation, throwing his head back, putting a beautiful curve in his spine as he writhed and rutted against Qui-Gon’s thick finger, begging after only a few moments, for another. Qui-Gon pressed the second finger inside, slowly, Obi-Wan’s moans going high pitched as he adjusted to the girth, Qui-Gon barely able to think about how tight Obi-Wan would be around his cock one day, if was struggling to accommodate just two of his fingers. 

But Obi-Wan was formidable when he knew what he wanted, and he worked himself back on Qui-Gon’s fingers until he was gasping wantonly as Qui-Gon spread him, scissoring his fingers and imagining all of that tight warmth around his cock. Four fingers pressing against his prostate and Obi-Wan was shaking, Qui-Gon suddenly sure that his lover would be able to come without a hand on his cock, just from the feeling of Qui-gon inside him. 

“Please Qui-Gon, please. Just, just a little, I want to feel you,” Obi-Wan begged, so prettily, turned to look at Qui-Gon, lip caught between his teeth, fucking himself back against Qui-Gon’s fingers and Qui-Gon felt helpless. 

He drew his fingers from Obi-Wan’s hole with a wet noise, and jerked his own cock a few times before pressing the tip against Obi-Wan’s stretched hole, still too tight to accommodate Qui-Gon with more lube and practice, but Obi-Wan was begging him with his body as well as his words, rolling his hips backwards and barely restrained growl, Qui-Gon pressed just slightly inside Obi-Wan. 

“Oh,  _ oh fuck _ ,” Obi-Wan panted, hands clawing for purchase on the pillows as he dropped from his hands to his elbows, back and enticing slope before Qui-Gon, beading with sweat.

Obi-Wan’s eyes were streaming, tears welling in his eyes at the stretch of Qui-Gon, just the very tip of his dick inside him already a struggle for Obi-Wan to take, but he begged Qui-Gon not to pull out, to stay right there, and Qui-Gon lost a small amount of his control. With one possessive hand on Obi-Wan’s ass, spreading him open, Qui-Gon gripped his own cock with his other hand and began stroking himself, careful not to push in any further and risk hurting his padawan, so tight around the head of his dick, tears in his eyes at odds with the way he begged. 

“Master, master, please, I want -” Obi-Wan’s words devolved into wanton little moans as Qui-Gon growled, knowing that Obi-Wan was at his limit already, no matter what the younger man said about it. 

With how long he’d been on edge, bringing his padawan to climax without seeing to himself, pressed up against all that tantalising skin, it was no surprise to Qui-Gon when he was chasing his orgasm after only a few minutes, iron tight control stopping him from pushing any deeper into Obi-Wan and growling his name as he came, shooting thick stripes of come inside Obi-Wan, who moaned anew, only Qui-Gon’s tigh hold on his ass keeping him from hurting himself. 

He stroked himself through his climax, milking the come from his cock and into Obi-Wan’s hole, feeling drunk on the greedy noises Obi-Wan made as he felt Qui-Gon’s release inside him. When he was spent, Qui-Gon pulled out, his apprentice making a sweet little forlorn noise as he did so, returning to his moans when Qui-Gon buried three fingers inside of his hole, wet with his own come.

He fingered Obi-Wan with deep strokes, continuing even when a Talzian came to sit beside him and discuss jedi customs, Obi-Wan only becoming more desperate when he noticed what was happening. Qui-Gon paused from his new conversation to praise Obi-Wan, a warm hand on his lower back.

“You’re doing so well Obi-Wan, can you come just from this, from my come in your little hole, fingering you loose?” Qui-Gon purred, his conversation partner waiting patiently beside him. 

“Yes, yes I think I can, ugh, just, please, harder,” Obi-Wan’s voice was wrecked and breathless, making Qui-Gon wonder what it might sound like after sucking him, if Obi-Wan would be able to learn to take him into his throat. 

Qui-Gon fucked Obi-Wan on his fingers, pleased when Obi-Wan continued to claw at the pillows instead of reaching for his cock, the fluttering of the muscles around Qui-Gon’s fingers telling him when his padawan was close, and he redoubled his efforts, holding Obi-Wan’s hip in a tight grip and assaulting his prostate with clever fingers. 

With a ruined shout of Qui-Gon’s name, Obi-Wan came, cock spurting out what little come was left in Obi-Wan onto the pillows below him, his apprentice whining from oversensitivity as Qui-Gon kept his fingers inside him, thrusting gently, until his padawan was completely spent. 

He wrapped his big hands around Obi-Wan’s small waist and gently pulled him back into his lap, content when Obi-Wan cuddled into him sleepily, tucking his head under Qui-Gon’s chin and closing his eyes, leaving Qui-Gon to finish his conversation while rubbing soothing, loving circles on Obi-Wan’s thigh. 

There was more yet to be done on Talzia before they were ready to leave, and Qui-Gon wondered how long they might be able to prolong it, before the council became suspicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reeeaaaddinnng <3


End file.
